


Reunited (Lev Haiba x Male!Reader)

by Vexelier_Suix_Cipher



Series: Haikyuu x Reader Oneshots/Ficlets/Headcanons [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I hope you enjoy?-, M/M, i really dont know why I wrote this, idk - Freeform, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexelier_Suix_Cipher/pseuds/Vexelier_Suix_Cipher
Summary: Lev Haiba was anything but straight.He might've been 6'3 1/2But his boyfriend was easily 6'7(Reader is 6'7 bc why not?-)
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Male!Reader, Haiba Lev/Reader
Series: Haikyuu x Reader Oneshots/Ficlets/Headcanons [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935610
Kudos: 45





	Reunited (Lev Haiba x Male!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> The reader is a 6'7 tall male with piercings and tattoos-
> 
> idk-

Lev Haiba.

He was in his second year of college while you were in your fourth when you two met. You used to go to the same college but soon transferred to a different one because you liked the classes your new college taught better than the old one.

Lev was very much attracted to males.

A gay was already weird enough at that college but the fact he was 6'3, strong, and pretty well built made people give him glances. You on the other hand were his boyfriend. Quite a big guy too. If people thought Lev was tall, they clearly hadn't met you. You were 6'7 and quite intimidating with your piercings and tattoos. Yes, you were in college, but not the same one as Lev.

You lived about 2 hours away from each other and saw one another on multiple day breaks like Christmas. But today, you were graduating from the college you were in. 

_"When are you coming back over here??"_

You chuckled at the neediness of your boyfriend's words. Even over the phone, he was energetic and could always show how he was feeling with no worry.

"I'm graduating tomorrow, love. Maybe I can stay over this weekend."

Lev gasped from the other side of the phone.

_"Really?!? How long do you think you can stay?!?"_

You had to hold the phone away from your ear, even if he wasn't on speaker. 

"Mmm....a few weeks, maybe even a month before I have to get back and continue that job I have."

You heard a loud whine from the phone as Lev started walking around.

_"C'mon!! You're going to finally graduate!! Why can't you just live with me???"_

Sighing, you shook your head with a smile.

"Soon. But not yet babe. Okay? I promise to live with you one day."

===

Here you were, packing your bags and clearing your house for anything that belonged to you. 

Oh, did I mention you actually graduated last week? 

The movers had already moved everything to your new house. Your parents were kind enough to give you their old house. 3 bedrooms, 2 full bathrooms, and a spacious living room and kitchen. There were a basement and attic along with a beautiful backyard and front yard. It looked like something from a movie.

As you finished getting your clothes into your car, you said goodbye to your old home and drove off to your new house. Just about 10 minutes from your boyfriend's college. 

As you got there, you dropped all your stuff off and raced to Lev's college. You almost got run over by a car as you ran across the street. It had been about a year or two since you left your boyfriend alone at college. It was sad yes, but you were about to meet him again. And hopefully live up to your promise.

===

You ran to the front doors and took a breath before you entered the college and walked into the office. Immediately you were greeted with surprised faces of staff members. "[Y/n]!! Oh my god!! You've grown so much!!" You whipped your head to see one of your old teachers and opened your arms for a hug. "Guess I did huh?!" You said laughing, enjoying the warm embrace. "You're here for Lev I presume?" The teacher said, removing herself from you and smiling widely. Nodding with a small blush, you smiled back. "Sure am. He's in practice right?" You asked, getting a nod from a few staff members.

Smiling widely, you thanked them and hurried towards the gym. You wanted to burst in but decided on making sure Lev was changing before you made your entrance. Seeing the familiar silver hair walk into the changing rooms, you quickly opened the doors and shut them behind you. A few familiar faces smiled widely as they saw you, shuffling your way, and embracing you. 

"I got an idea of how you can surprise him."

===

Currently, you were changing into a coach uniform. They had decided on you walking in to fix Lev's posture as their 'coach'. You snickered at the thought of Lev still needing posture fixing. Looking in the mirror, you fixed your hair slightly. You looked exactly like their coach, just quite a bit taller. Heading to the bench, you were stopped when the volleyball basket was rolled towards you. "Just pretend to be putting it next to the bench! He's coming out of the lockers!" One of the team members whispers shouted at you.

Nodding quickly, you hustled to put the basket near the court and then back to the bench. 

As practice started, you could see that Lev's back and hips were very badly positioned for receiving, so you glanced at everyone and stood up, walking behind your boyfriend. The team continued what they were doing but made sure to keep an eye on the two of you.

Stepping behind your boyfriend, you placed a hand on his shoulder, and another on his lower back, successfully fixing his posture.

"If you stand like this, receiving the ball will be much easier, love."

Lev's eyes widened as the familiar voice rang through the gym, making everyone go silent. Whipping his head around, you smiled at your boyfriend and stood up straight. "Missed me?" You said teasingly before Lev threw himself on you. "[Y/n]!!!" He yelled out, tears already falling from his eyes. The team cheered as the two of you shared a sweet kiss.

"Hello to you too Levy." You told him, kissing his forehead. 

===

"I thought you were graduating today?" 

"Eh, that was last week."

Lev punched your shoulder with a huff. "You liar!! You told me it was today!!" Laughing, you ruffled his hair and held him close. "Yeah, but I was just finishing packing." Lev quirked an eyebrow. "Packing? How long are you staying?"

"Hmm, probably forever." You said with a shrug. Lev stopped walking and looked at you seriously. "You're kidding." "I'm not kidding!! That's literally my new house!!" You said in a fake offended tone, gesturing to your new house which had your car parked on the driveway. Lev's eyes widened as you smirked at him. "I'm here to stay."

Once again, Lev was crying in your arms as you laughed and swung him around. 

"Would you like to live with me? Just as I promised?" You asked him, fixing his silvery hair with your hands. He nodded rapidly and stood on his tippy toes to kiss you.


End file.
